Ancient Runes
by RonaldWeasley3180
Summary: Lily is in the Heads' Common Room doing homework when she realizes that she cannot find an answer to a certain Ancient Runes translation. Reluctantly, she goes to the Head Boy for help. What's the worst that could happen?


**A/N: **Hey guys! So this is my story that I wrote to get over Writers Block for "A Place To Stay"... I am leaving for Austria in like a week, so when I return, I will get back on, and continue with my story writing. Hopefully by then, I will have some ideas. Anyways, PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE review - I live off of constructive criticism and feedback so yeah. And don't forget to review on "A Place To Stay and A Heart To Love"... Thank you, and enjoy! :)

-Love, Diti 3

**Pairing: **James and Lily

**Era: **Hogwarts, their time

**Summary:** Lily is in the Heads' Common Room doing homework when she realizes that she cannot find an answer to a certain Ancient Runes translation. Reluctantly, she goes to the Head Boy for help. What's the worst that could happen?

**Rating: **T for Language

**Disclaimer: **Alas, anything and everything Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.. Only the plot bunny is mine... Feeds on my carrots and stuff… It is rather cute

ONE SHOT:

_Phoo. PHOO. PHOOO!_ To an outsider hearing those insistent and rather wet-sounding expulsions of air, one would think that a candle was being rather stubborn in staying lit, or that a feather sitting on the table was stuck, and not moving. Something with the semblance of being normal, and expected.

Was it really? No. It was, in fact, me. Standing at the open window, blowing into the wind as if my life depended on it. Which, in a way, it did. Sort of. Well, to be honest, not really. But you would be doing the same thing if a massive, multiple-legged, _flying_ THING came and attacked you while you were doing your Ancient Runes. It was only logical that I expel the thing out the window, and blow it away for good measure.

Right?

Well, it seemed logical to me. Until, that is, the number-one nuisance in my life showed up, and began to laugh hysterically.

So here I am, trying to blow the buggering bug to its asphyxiated death, with my roommate laughing his bloody (and attractive, not that I would admit it out loud) arse off at me.

Dear Merlin.

I bring my head back in, and slam the window shut with enough force to rattle the window panes. Needless to say, the laughter behind my stops immediately. HAH. Good riddance.

I turn to face my roommate, my nose high in the air and my arse sticking out a little. I must look like my sister. As soon as the thought enters my head, I lose the stance, and walk over to my studying area, my face red and hot.

Dear. Merlin.

Paying no mind to the other occupant of the room, I resume my Ancient Runes homework. Ah, Ancient Runes. How I love that subject. I have always had a passion for languages, but this just takes the cake. I mean, come on. Who wouldn't be excited to be working with what looks like chicken scratch on paper, translating it into the cheesiest of poems declaring love to everything from the dung beetle on the windowsill, to the (allegedly) most beautiful woman to walk the Runic world.

I know I am. Excited, I mean. Which is why I take the class. But you know that. Since I am doing the homework after all. I'll just get started on that, shall I?

_Translate the following runic poem. For extra credit, find out the author, and the time period it was written in. To be turned in next class. _

I sighed. Another love poem. Oh. Joy.

I get to work translating, riffling every now and then through my dictionary for certain translations.

_The light that shines off of your breast plate_

_Blinds me as I walk by_

_And the beautiful sounds that come from your mouth_

_When you eat your dinner,_

_Leave me speechless. _

Yeah. I would be pretty damn speechless too, if I saw some bloody woman sitting at my dinner table, wolfing down Merlin-knows-what and making sounds while she's at it.

Ew. Bad mental image, that one. Ah well. Moving on.

A few runes later, I finish the poem. Merlin's most baggy left b- WAIT. Is that a rune I see? _An un-translated rune?_ PREPOSTEROUS. Absolute rubbish. Scanning back through the dictionary, I see if I can find the proper translation for it.

IT IS NO-BLOODY-WHERE. I cannot find the bloody thing. Anywhere. I promise you, my life is about to end. It will spontaneously combust in 5 seconds.

5

4

3

2

1

BOOM.

Ok, I'm still here. Wait. Then what was that boom? Turning around I look behind me to see what's going on. I come face to face with the sight of my roommate and fellow head, smartest boy in the school, hunched over a smoking cauldron, that fresh "exploded-something-in-my-face-and-blew-my-hair back-like-a-mad-scientist" look on his face. I can't help it.

I bust out laughing. I mean, his face! Soot blackening his visage, and his hair a shade darker than it was before, and covered in debris. It is fucking hilarious. Giving one last snort, I turn back to my homework.

Only to realize that I'm still royally stuck.

Well fuck.

I frown at the paper, hoping it would burst into flames and disappear forever. Still frowning, I notice a presence behind me. Suddenly, a hand lands on my shoulder.

Now. If you were sitting in a room, doing homework and minding your own business, and not paying attention to your surroundings much, what would you do when a hand lands on your shoulder out of the blue?

Well, I, as a brave Gryffindor, scream bloody murder and shoot up, scattering books and papers as I go.

What? It fucking scared me. Merlin.

I hear laughing behind me, and turn to face my roommate with my signature death glare marring my features.

Oh, by the way, have I mentioned, who exactly my roommate is?

No?

Oh, sorry about that. It's James Potter.

Yep. _THE _James Potter. The one that is been infatuated with me since first year, and has asked me out no less than 197.5 times, each way more arrogant than the next.

Little does the world know, that I now return his feelings. He looks so attractive in those robes, his hair and tie askew, and his glasses always twinkling in the light. His face looks so aristocratic, though a tad arrogant. Oh well. Not everything in life is perfect.

So yes. I, Lily Evans, have feelings for (and might even be in love with), THE James Potter.

Oh, dear Merlin, help us all.

Anyways, back to the situation. James is standing in front of me, hunched over and literally convulsing with laughter. I clear my throat, and arrange my face in the death glare again as he calms down and stands up. He sees my glare immediately, and shrinks back a little as if slapped.

Hah. Take that for laughing at me. I look at James, and notice that his attention is no longer on me, but on the papers behind me. I follow his gaze, and see it locked on my runes translations.

Hey, I've heard James is pretty good at runes. Maybe he can help.

"Uh.. James? D – D'you think you could help me a little? Only I have this rune translation to finish and I'm rather stuck on a certain rune, and I just can't translate it. And I heard you were good at runes, so I thought 'Hey! Maybe he can help!' So I asked you, and so yeah…" Wow. Way to look like an idiot of the first degree, Lily. Real smooth. I see James fighting back a chuckle, and sigh. Giving in, I gesture to him, showing him it's ok for him to laugh, and as soon as I move, his loud, deep belly-laughs fill the room.

Ah… Tis a beautiful sound to behold. But I need help on homework.

Death glare: COMMENCE.

I glare at James with every ounce of evil in my body. He shuts up almost immediately. Good.

"So… Can you help?" I hate to stoop this low. Oh well.

"Sure, Evans. I can help. Which one is it?" I bring the paper over to him, and point out the bloody rune. It isn't until I feel his breath down the back of my neck that I realize how close we're standing. A shiver rips through me. James looks at me funny before placing both his hands on my arms and running them up and down.

"Cold, Evans?" I can hear the concern in his voice, but don't trust myself to answer. Another shiver rips through me, and I still as much as I can. Merlin, his hands feel good. I nod stiffly, and then point to the rune again.

"Do you know what it is?" I hope with everything that he does. So that I can be done with it, and can leave to my room. He looks at the rune again, and then smiles softly.

"It's love, Evans." As soon as he says the words, I whip around and stare at him. Love? Really? How stupid can I get? I look at the rune again, and then back at James.

"Really?" James nodded, his smile widening.

"Really." I smiled softly at him. He really is sweet. I look at him, and really study his face. His eyes, blue as the sea, sparkle in the candle light. And his hair.. Oh Merlin, how I love his hair. I would love nothing more than to run my hands through it endlessly…

But that would be awkward. So, instead, I just settle for looking at him. There's an odd look on his face, though. As if he were about to say something else, but is telling himself not to. I see him coming closer to me, as if he were about to kiss me.

Oh Merlin. Am I ready for that? Am I ready for a relationship with Hogwarts' most notorious prankster? I back away swiftly, trying not to make it too hasty.

"Um.. Well, thanks, Jam – er.. Potter, for the help. I think I'll go to bed now. It is rather late. Goodnight!" I send him a fleeting smile, and run up to my room. Phew. That's that awkward situation avoided.. Right?

THE NEXT DAY:

_BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. _

"Uunggrhskasffhuuhffuuucckkkk…" Wow. That is the most unattractive sound I have ever heard in my life. I'm lucky no one else is here to hear it. With another groan, I roll out of bed.

Literally.

I roll, and then fall, rump-first, onto the floor.

Don't laugh! It hurts like a bitch! Anyways, I should probably get ready now, seeing as it's Monday, and I need to get to Ancient Runes. I pull on my uniform hastily, and throw my tie over my neck. I am not in the mood to be presentable right now.

Grabbing my bag and robes, I walk down to the Great Hall for the breakfast.

"Hey, Evans!" I look over my shoulder to see whose calling. There is Potter, running towards me as if zombies were chasing him.

"Yes, Potter?"

"Evans! _Pant pant_. Evans! Zombies _pant _are chasing _pant pant_ me!" Oh my fuck. Wait. Is he serious?

"Are you serious, Potter?" I look at his face, red from lack of oxygen. He looks at me, and then breaks out into a sudden grin.

"Nah. Just yanking your wand. But I did need to talk to you. Head business." I begin my trek back to our quarters, and motion for James to join me. He speeds up, and falls into step with me, grinning a little bit.

"So. What was that Head Business?" I look at him questioningly. He only smiles wider.

"Old Minnie wants us to redo the rounds schedule… Apparently things have been getting so dangerous, that people shouldn't do rounds alone anymore. She said something about Slytherins and feistiness, so I'm guessing the Slytherins are getting feisty." For some reason, he looks inordinately happy about this new information. Odd.

"Alright.. When do you suggest we do it?"

"How about now? I know we both have a free. Oh! Also, she said Heads have to do rounds together." At that last statement, his face stretches so wide from his smile, I'm surprise it doesn't hurt.

"Umm… Alright. That sounds fine. So Heads together.. How about we just make it simple, and say that the two prefects from every year from every house pair together? That way they know each other, and can get things done." James nods, and looks at me.

"Also, we should probably not let the Slytherins do the dungeons, because we don't know what goes on down there, and who knows what they might do." His face turns serious at the last comment. I nod, agreeing.

"I think we are settled, then. I can write it up, and post it in the Prefect's room for everyone to look at. Do you think we need a meeting to notify them about it?" James nods, and I bring out my planner to scribble down a time and date.

"All set, Evans?" I nod, and he smiles. "Good. Come along then!" And with that, he grabs my hand and pulls me along to our quarters.

"Potter! What are you doing?" His laughter fills the hall, and I can't help but sigh at the sound. Then, I remember what is going on, and I begin to protest, albeit feebly.

"Come on, Evans! Keep up!"

"But – But – Potter! What are you doing? Where are we going? Well, actually, don't answer. Because it's pretty obvious. But why are you in such a rush? I mean, what in all the fucks is so important, that I be dragged along like a bloody rag doll?"

"Evans! Shut it, would you? I have to show you something." I quiet, a bit miffed at his words. Finally, we reach the portrait that guards our rooms. He mumbles the password hastily, and yanks me into the room as soon as the door opens.

"Right. We're here. Are you going to tell me what is going on, now?"

"Here we are. Ok. Close your eyes, Evans. Are they closed? Yes, I see they are. Right. Now, hold out your hand, please. Ok. Palm up, and cupped, so that you don't drop it. Wow! You are a wonderful learner. Right. I'm going to place something in your hand now. Don't drop it! Here we go. Good! Now, open your eyes!" I open my eyes, and look down into my palm. I feel my eyes get bigger, and let loose a gasp.

There, in my palm, sits a crystal lily, outlined in gold.

"J-James? Where did you get this?" James chuckles in the background.

"I was scouting the Room of Hidden Things, and found it on top of a desk, next to some random tiara-type thing. This is how I see you. Beautiful." I smile at him, and look back at the lily. Running my hand along the edge, I feel ridges, and take a closer look. Runes! _A lily for my Lily. I love you._ I barely register the pounding of my heart.

"Did you write this?" I feel his nod against my back, and stiffen as his hot breath washes over my ear.

"Hey, Lily?" I gasp, nearly dropping the crystal. Lily. He's never called me Lily before.. Always Evans.

"Yeah?" I answer.

"Go out with me?"

"Yeah." And then, I look him in the eyes. So beautiful..

"So beautiful.." Oh. So I wasn't imagining it.

And then ,all of a sudden, he's kissing me. He's kissing me!

I should probably respond.

Alright. Ready? Set? Responding. Oh… This is nice. This is very nice. I grip the Lily a bit tighter in my hand, and reach up to him, desperately wanting to feel more. I feel his smile against my lips.

Unfortunately, not all good things last forever. He pulls away and chuckles at the moan I let out at the loss of his lips.

"Thank god." I laugh at his relief. I place the lily in my window, and admire the way it catches the light. Feeling a slight tugging in my hand, I see that James is pulling me towards him. With a small laugh, I comply, and follow him out onto the grounds for some time together.

FIN


End file.
